The Light and the Glass
by a song for jeffrey
Summary: Seto is depressed and he plans to commit suicide, because he blames himself for the accident...


{This is a song by the band Coheed and Cambria, off their CD In Keeping Secrets of Silent earth: 3. The song is called "The Light and the Glass." I know it's already part of the Coheed and Cambria story. but, I dunno, I can just see Seto in it. :::::shrugs:::: I hope you like it! oh ya... and I still am having a hard time figuring out the Coheed and cambria story... lol if anyone out there knows how to explain it is "small words" (laugh) then it will be greatly appreciated! enjoy! (please?) thank you soo much to everyone who has reviewed anything of mine! i am soo truely lucky to have people like you who will put up with me!! i love you seriously sooo much}  
  
**The Light and the Glass**

Seto's POV  
  
I was depressed. I won't deny it. This has got to be the worst I've felt in a while. This past week has been hell. There was no reason to live anymore. No reason to pain myself any longer with waiting for things to improve. No need to prolong my agony.  
  
I figured, that since my hours on this earth were drawing to an end, I should write a sort of "goodbye". A little smile spread across my face as I thought of how everyone would feel when I was gone. Would they be happy? Relieved? Free of my cynical nature. Would it really matter?

_Slowly the pen touches paper In the guidance of the words that you write Memories roll in of the things you once did and who you had shared them with Is somebody thinking of you?_

I found myself writing a little note to the people of whom I had always wished to be able to call my friends. But to call them my friends and to actually be friends were two totally different things. I wrote to Yugi first. I had always been so jealous of him. I'm sure he knew. I was so jealous, yet I had always treated him terrible, instead of learning from him. So many times I had wished to invite him over, just be in his presence and be able to talk to him. As friends. To share anyone of my many locked-up emotions. Even if that could have been the case, I can not promise that I would have really said what was on my mind.

_Did I bother telling you this?  
With the words that cross teeth and jump lips.  
A poor choice of words,  
in wanting to tell you anything.  
But words don't come with ease They're forever my hurt.  
_  
............................................................

I thought of his friends. I made a silent wish that they would never feel the way that I feel now. I hoped that they weren't thinking of doing what I was about to do. we all must die someday, but whether that is up to up of to some higher force was beyond me...I was choosing my own destiny. I was focused on the task at hand. No time to let my mind wander. I opened my drawer, and reached down, but instead of my weapon, I grabbed a picture. A painful photograph of me and my girlfriend. Yes, I still considered her that, though she has been dead for a week this night. I was so happy with her. Only she had the power to melt the ice that was my heart.

......................................................  
_Would it really matter?  
If you were to count the days left with your hands. Your focus secure and the loves you left well Smiles staged in photographs here until._

I wanted to cry for her, but all the tears I could muster had already been used. She had always been there for me, but then...he took her away. He snuck up from behind. I didn't try to hide my emotions when I found out. Perhaps that was the first time in my life.

_You left the light on.  
There's a chance I might have tripped girl.  
You were there to hold on._

She was my light. The one who could warm me. She would have done anything for me. Though it makes me sound small, she made me feel safe.  
Mokuba called to me from downstairs. I got up and locked my door. It's better if he didn't know. It would just pain him more to know that he could have stopped me. I didn't want him to be the one to find me, lying on the floor, my crimson life spilling out and soaking up into the carpet. A tortured smile on my face as I left, to meet my maker, and to once more be joined with my beautiful princess.

_Ignoring the words of your obnoxious little brother.  
Kill or be killed spilled the words from your mother. I'll lay awake for a while.  
I'll leave the light on a while_.

I pulled out my blade. 2 inches. Short and sweet. I pressed it against my skin. A cold relief spread across my arm. I decided, before I left this world, I had one last thing to do. I lengthened my left arm, and pressed the knife, sliding it toward my body, leaving letters in its place.  
......................................................

_But you couldn't last a lifetime.  
Caught between here and the days of it.  
Carving her name across your arm. With every wish it's hit or miss her_.

I made ht last fatal cuts. I could no longer feel. I just stared at my life as it dripped down making little circles on my paper.

_I told you I measured the distance in lines Departing the rest of my life._

If only I had been there for her that night. But I had "better things to do." He wouldn't have gotten her. it was my fault. I was supposed to protect her. It was my fault.  
  
....................................................

_But you had better things to do.  
...liar._  
............................................

{:::: sniff::: well, I thought it was sad. Please! Please!! review! It means soo much to me when you do!! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my other stories! I love you all soo much (seriously!) :::hands out roses::::} 


End file.
